Hanare
Hanare is a kunoichi from the Hidden Lock Village. She was an orphan who longed to see her parents and find a home she could call her own. Background As a young child Hanare was said to be lonely and never knew her family nor her parents. She was trained from an early age in the art of espionage. One day, she was sad and crying in a place in her village when young Kakashi spotted her and carried her on his back. He then explained to her that she can look up to the clouds above and find her way. They both then were seen by a ninja from Hanare's village and Kakashi put her down on her feet, said goodbye and left. She was then excited that someone like Kakashi was able to help her in her life. Abilities 's mind.]] Hanare's abilities allow her to read someone's mind by using her right eye to literally look into it. She is even able to use this ability on those who are looking at her thoughts. She can also erase all of her thoughts that she had gathered. To use this technique, she weaves signs by moving her eye in specific patterns. Hanare's special technique can help her in collecting and gathering information in various things. She has also been trained to have an immensely strong will, unyielding to seemingly any form of torture, even by the likes of Ibiki Morino, a master manipulator of the human psyche. Part II Konoha History Arc At one point she met Kakashi Hatake and developed romantic feelings for him. Team Kakashi thought that the two were a couple and followed them suspiciously. Kakashi and Hanare toured the village and, at one point stopped and took a look at the clouds. Then Kakashi commented on how a cloud looks like Naruto and another looks like Sasuke. Hanare then said that she grew up without knowing who her parents were. Hearing everything from the top of a tree, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke thought that Kakashi and Hanare were beginning to love each other. They all then fell of the tree and landed on the ground thus making Kakashi kissing Hanare and his Sharingan being exposed to Hanare right eye. After the latter, Team 7 went on a mission to safely escort Hanare back to her home. When they arrived to the destination on a bridge, the exchange between the parties began. Suddenly, Kakashi told Hanare that he will not let her go and she hastily turned into her ninja attire and ran down the river under the bridge. Kakashi then came into pursuing her down the river. They came up to a cliff where they both ceased running and talked things out. Hanare said she erased the memories that she gained from Konoha when she was there. She continued saying how she should die in his hands, but Kakashi responded saying he cannot kill a ninja that has lost his pride and told her to go. She then left and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura asked their sensei where she went. He told them that she is an honorable ninja and she fell of the cliff. They were all stunned to hear that but Kakashi quickly told them all "enough". She is last seen somehow surviving the fall and walking away to an unknown destination. Kakashi remembered her when seeing an entertainer that looked very much like Hanare, though she had blue eyes instead of brown, and lacked a beauty mark under her right eye.